


Simple Call

by pandafarts



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, post season two, too tired to proofread sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple phone call on the anniversary of his father's death may just lead to more. Rating will go up maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Call

Simple Call

He felt like he has been ripped in half, gutted, thrown in a blender, drowned and then burned alive and then kicked in the dick. This was an understatement, and no he was not being melodramatic. 

Anyone who knew what today was knew to keep a wide berth for Rin, which considering he had isolated himself in his room was not at the moment necessary. 

His dad had died on this very day, years ago, but still it was fresh in his mind. Grief was funny, in the way he could carry out his daily life without this pain (although there were days) but today on the anniversary it was just a gut wrenching as when they got the news.

He remembers his thoughts that it was some sort of sick joke, he remembers Gou bursting into tears, his mother crying but still managing to keep her cool for her children no doubt. Hell he remembers what everyone was wearing. The day was so fresh, because it was important in that horrible life altering way.

He hates the tears. Fuck crying. He can’t help it though. He feels so alone. Makoto and Haru in Tokyo, and Sousuke too. He was seeking treatment at a specialist in sports injuries. Rei and Negisa back at Iwatobi Ai looking after his team. Well it’s Ai’s team now.

He would give his left nut to see any of them right now. Hell he’d throw in the right for a hug. 

Rin rolled over in his bed and scoffed, scrubbing fresh tears out of his puffy eyes and cursing his pathetic need for comfort.

He knew Sousuke was straight. Knew Haru loved Makoto. Didn’t make onesided love of both of them any easier. He always fell hard for nice guys, especially close friends, and they were no different. 

He didn’t even know why he wanted a boyfriend so badly. 

His phone rings, and he stares at it like it’s about to do a trick.

All his friends, even Haru had texted him because they knew what day it was and he appreciated all the ‘’sorries” and “feel betters” more than they would ever know.

But who would be bold enough to call?

“Yo.”

“I’m so sorry! For your dad and for calling, I know it’s long distance, and that’s expensive, but I was worried…”

“Nitori?”

“Ummm. Yes Senpai?”

“Nothing. Just… Hey. What’s up? How…. How’s the team?”

Nitori sputters and starts to rattle off random information, who’s time has improved, who’s been the fastest, what Momo did to get them all yelled at and all Rin can think is how cool it is to actually get a freaking phone call from someone he knows.

People really do rely on messaging too much.

“But yeah.” Nitori’s voice cuts into his thought. “They’re doing great. I’ll help them get even better, I won’t let you down!”

Rin smiles. Actually smiles.

“I’m sure you won’t.”


End file.
